1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for managing a memory thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which efficiently uses an operating system by adaptively allocating a memory and a method for managing a memory thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiving apparatus refers to an apparatus which receives digital satellite broadcast signals. The broadcast receiving apparatus converts a video signal and an audio signal received from a digital or analog broadcast by a broadcast station, and various external devices such as a video player, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, or a blue ray disc player into a transmission stream (TS) signal, and transmits the TS signal to an external display apparatus. The digital broadcast apparatus may be an internet protocol television (IPTV) and a set top box (STB) such as a digital television (TV), or a video on demand (VOD).
Recently, broadcast receiving apparatuses have been rapidly developed, and provide additional services such as internet access or game playing ability, in addition to a basic service for playing back a broadcast signal.
Since related-art broadcast receiving apparatuses use a single operating system, if a problem regarding using additional services occurs on the related-art broadcast receiving apparatuses, it may be difficult to provide a basic service.
In addition, as the capacity of a memory mounted in the broadcast receiving apparatus is quite limited, the memory shortage which frequently occurs when additional services are provided causes the broadcast receiving apparatus to stop operating.